


3 Times You Take A Bath Alone + 1 Time You Don’t

by Erule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: 3 times you take a bath alone + 1 time you don’t.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	3 Times You Take A Bath Alone + 1 Time You Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean x Reader  
> Warnings: mention of a rough hunt and sense of guilt, falling asleep in a bathtub, fluff, implied smut, comfort from Dean.  
> Summary: 3 times you take a bath alone + 1 time you don’t.  
> A/N: Hello hello! Here’s another very short fic/imagine about Dean Winchester. You can also find me on Tumblr and Wattpad. Enjoy!

There’s only one bathtub in the bunker. Everybody knows that. You’re usually the one who uses it, but sometimes Sam and Dean does it too. The times Dean takes a bath are rare, especially because when it happens, he uses the bathtub with you.

The first time you take a bath alone happens by chance. You look for a room in which you can stay alone after a fight with Dean and you find this bathroom, hidden in a corridor with no other rooms in it. You lock the door, prepare the bathtub and find some candles. It’s very relaxing. Maybe too much, because when you open your eyes, you hear Dean screaming your name. You just fell asleep in the bathtub for an hour, more or less. You get up in a hurry, take the clothes on and you come out from the bathroom very quickly.  
«Y/N, where were you?» Dean asks you in an angry tone, but you can see that he’s worried, because his eyes are looking straight into yours. He’s almost intimidating.  
«I’m sorry, I just fell asleep.»  
«I checked your room and you weren’t there.»  
You panick.  
«I was… uhm… in your car!» you lie and Dean almost faints.  
«What? Baby? Why?»  
«Because… because I missed your smell. You have the same smell as Baby» you say, thinking that it is a very dumb excuse and that Dean probably won’t buy it.  
But he does.  
He winks at you, giggling like he just won a bet.  
«You’re saying that you like me?»  
You’d want to come up with another excuse, but it’s too late now, so you nod.  
«Yes Dean, I do.»  
«It was about time, sweetheart» he says and then he kisses you.  
Maybe the bath idea was not a bad idea, after all. 

The second time you take a bath alone happens because you need to celebrate a victory by yourself. After everyone went to bed, after you’ve cooked with Sam, laughed with Cas and celebrated with Dean in your own special way, you just lock the door behind you at midnight and close your eyes in the bathtub. It’s just you and the water, a calm noise that caresses your ears. It’s a moment of pure peace, that you need it sometimes. It’s not being selfish, it’s just taking care of yourself. And while you smile at the soap bubbles, you think you deserve it. 

The third time you take a bath alone happens after a rough hunt. Dean knows all about your “secret” now, but even after some tease, he didn’t force you to share it with him. He just wants to know that you are alright, so when you take a bath after a hunt that went wrong, he just asks you not to lock the door. At first, you thought that it was an act of kindness you made to him, because he was scared that you could fall asleep again in the bathtub or that you could remain there forever thinking about your sense of guilt, but you were wrong. He didn’t do it for him, he did it for you. Because when he hears you crying, he knocks at the door, asks the permission to come in and then he would just sit down on the floor, holding your hand, repeating that you couldn’t do anything to save those people and that you are safe now. And you know that when he says it, he means it.

So, when you don’t want to take some time for yourself, you don’t have to celebrate anything, you’re not upset about anything, you just leave the door unlocked for Dean to come by. It’s like he can read your mind. He just knows it.  
You’re just chilling in the bathtub with your eyes closed, when he opens the door. You can smell the white musk and the leather, when he locks the door behind him. His breath lingers your cheek along with a hint of his beard, when he whispers at your ear: “Am I late to the party?”  
But you just smile, biting your bottom lip.  
«Oh no honey, I think it’s just about to start.»


End file.
